My Life
by xDeathTheKidx
Summary: About a girl named Julie, She lives on the streets and She meets Matthew, Edwards Brother. she didnt mean to bite him or anything... she just was feeling a bit thirsty i guess......


**My Life**

My parents didn't want me; I was an outcast to the world. I live in Seattle on the

streets fighting to survive; My names Julie, it was 300 years ago when I was attacked. My

mother threw me out of the house because she thought I had caught a disease and she

didn't want it spread to the family, so she kicked me out. I decided to mark my spot in one

of the turning alleyways; I made it as homey as possible. I was only 16 turning 17; I barely

had any money to spare. I lived my life as a common thief; it was that day when I met

Bryan. Bryan was inhumanly beautiful; he had the most beautiful eyes anyone could ever

have. I envied him, the moment I saw him I knew I was in love. He didn't seem so fond of

me though. Well someone as gorgeous as he is, of course he wouldn't want to be with a girl

who lives on the street who may or may not be infected with some kind of disease? I

remember that day clearly it was my 17th birthday, the day I died and got reborn. Bryan

crept into my alleyway that night when I was celebrating my 17th birthday. I had stole a

pie and some candles just so I could celebrate. He crept up from behind me and scared

me, I remember sitting by the fire with him. He sang me songs and celebrated my 17th

birthday; it was like a dream come true. I thought my life would get better, I thought God

had heard my wish. But I was wrong, that night Bryan bit me and he left me there to feel

excruciating pain. I woke up three days after feeling changed, I walked into the nearest

store and into the bathroom I remember checking if I had any marks or anything. There

was nothing, no scar, no marks of any pain happening. I had thought I dreamt it then, but

it was then when I stared myself straight into my eyes, they were different. I was

different, it was that moment that I knew that I had died and I wasn't ever going back to

my old life. Word count: 381

This is my new life, so here I am 17 years old forever. My alleyway has become

quite a home, I lure in 3 humans a day just to get my fill. I had met a boy, a human boy

named Matthew. He had lived in Chicago where the Spanish influenza had

happened. He didn't get infected; I hospitalized him which was weird for me because

humans are my prey, my food. I grew a bit fond of him, he was like a brother, a friend

who didn't care what was about to happen. He listened to my story; I left out the part

about being attacked by a vampire. He loved being around me, I could see that. He was

only 14; he needed a mother, a home. So I let him stay in my alleyway with me, I would

hunt elsewhere.

He didn't suspect that I wasn't getting older, we would celebrate his

birthdays but we wouldn't celebrate any of mine. He didn't question it, and I was glad he

didn't. I wasn't ready to tell him what I was, it was the day before his 18th birthday when it

had happened. I'm still not sure why I did it, I wasn't that thirsty that day. Or was I? I still

regret doing it to this day, but I couldn't just let him die I had to save his life. It was either I

drain him of all his blood or drink half and spread the venom in him. I decided to spread

the venom into him. I ran away that night, ashamed of what I had done. He would

obviously hate me; I killed him and made him a monster.

Word count: 366

I ran all the way to the Olympic Peninsula to a town called Forks. I decided that this was

the best place for me, the sun hardly shines here. I would be able to come out in the day, I enrolled

myself to go to the high school Forks high school. It was quiet, peaceful and no one suspected

anything. I saw my kind, like the vampire kind at a table near the far back of the cafeteria. Why are

there vampires here? Are they friendly? I decided to walk up to them but the more closer I got, the

more afraid I was. I never had contact with another vampire except for Bryan. The moment I saw

one of their faces, the pale face with those brown hazel eyes that were suppose to be green. I saw

Matthew, what was he doing here? I can't just walk up to him and ask him what he's doing here;

he'll just walk away and won't want to talk to me. I turned and walked away, but before I did that I

locked eyes with Matthew. He didn't look angry, he looked confused, as if he was studying me.

Who were all the others? How did he meet so many vampires so fast? I walked to an empty table

and sat there to eat my lunch.

Wow I'm already an outcast; the whole table from the near back came to my table. They

smiled and all said "hi".

"Hi" I replied.

"I'm Alice, this is Jack" she pointed to the blond boy.

"I'm Candice, and this is Derek " she pointed to the bulky husky dark haired boy.

"I'm Edward, and this is Katie" He pointed to a human girl, her features were so fragile. I hadn't

seen a human girl in so long; wow they really are fragile looking. He isn't Matthew though… then

who is he? Wait he said his name was Edward. Matthew had a brother named Edward, could it be

that Edward and Matthew are brothers and they both don't know that both of them are alive.

"Hi Edward, Hi Katie. It's nice meeting someone like me" I said.

"How long have you been here?" Said Edward

"I just came here today"

"No I mean how long have you been on this world?"

"Oh… I've been on this world for about 200 years"

"No she's not lying"

"Pardon?"

"Alice asked me something through her mind… I can read minds, what can you do?"

WC: 335

"You can read minds? Which means you can read mine? So you know what I've been thinking this whole time?"

"Not exactly, you're something like Katie. Yet your not, I can read some parts of your mind and

some parts are locked where it's silent."

"Ok… does every vampire have that ability?"

"No, that's why I want to know what you can do"

"I don't know what I can do… but I know that I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?" asked Alice.

"It's about a boy named Matthew" I replied.

"Matthew who?" asked Edward in a tone that sounded as if it had worry, concern and curiosity.

"Matthew Mason… he ran all the way to Seattle when the Spanish influenza happened in Chicago.

He managed to get away and he found me, I accidentally bit him and I haven't seen him since. The

last time I saw him was I think 150 years ago?"

"He's Alive!??"

"Yes, he is"

********

Edward found Matthew and he got adopted into the Cullen family. With me I decided to

take my own path, I would visit Matthew once a week and soon after 300 years past, we were

married.

Edward married Katie as well; he turned her into a vampire like the rest of us. She had to become

one of us to be with him. It was a stupid boring and painful life to live through yet, I kind of did get

my wish what I always wanted. I got Matthew, the love of my life.

They All Lived Happily Ever After 

WC: 264

Total WC: 1, 354

---Jeanette Ryckman 


End file.
